


My bestfriend

by Stxrrdust



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, Bakoda Fleet Week 2020, Bato - Freeform, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Episode: s01e15 Bato of the Water Tribe, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gay Male Character, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hakoda/Bato, Headcanon, M/M, Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Southern Water Tribe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stxrrdust/pseuds/Stxrrdust
Summary: Hakoda and Bato are two friends who grew up together, fought together, played together and didnt just fall in love together• they fell in love with each other.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Hakoda/Kya (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

### Chapter one: It all starts with...

It all starts with two friends, Bato and Hakoda. These two had been together since they were babies as their parents were best friends.  
While growing up they became best of friends. They did everything together. They were two little kids having the time of their lives, living at their lovely small village with their happy families. Everyone at the village loved them and werent treating them any different from the other kids eventhough everyone knew that one day Hakoda would become the next leader of the tribe after his father. The only difference was that everyone was counting on them. The war was fierce and these two were the next generation and a new hope for the village. New blood was needed, new, fresh minds.  
Fortunately for everyone, even as kids these two were some of the best soldiers the tribe had to offer. They were both extremely smart and really good at executing orders. The whole village was looking forward to them joining the force and using their power in order to win the fire nation, which had already been terrorizing everyone for a really long time.  
These next years went by really fast. Hakoda and Bato were suddenly 14 years old. The two little kids that were once playing around recklessly, now had to enter the force and fight for their village, their families, their lives.  
They were ready for it. They had been training for this purpose their whole lives and now it was time they proved themselves and honored their families. 

Everything was going really well. They adapted really easily and they were becoming some of the best soldiers the village had ever seen. Everyone was amazed by their ability to cooperate and use their individual skills in order to achieve their goal.  
_Their whole village was counting on them._

A quiet morning, young Bato woke up really early. He left his tent and went around wandering. He really liked these slow lonely walks. He had time to think about him and his feelings. Lately his feeling had been all confusing. There was something different. Something new. Something he had never felt before, but something was holding him from even talking to his bestfriend about it. Each time he would try his stomach would feel weird and his heart would feel like breaki-  
His thoughts got cut short as he heard someone. Someone was coming his way, but his voice wasnt familiar and neither was the figure his shadow had given away. He tried his best to hide and as soon as he couldnt see him he ran to notify everyone. Noone knew what was going on. Hakoda's father organized his soldiers and with great bitterness announced that these were fire nation soldiers creating and ambush and that everyone had to prepare themselves for a big fight.  
When he heard the news, Hakoda grabbed Bato's hand and squished it so hard Bato thought his hand was going to break. The truth was that he was terrified, it was their first fight after all. He knew that everyone was counting on him and that thought was driving him insane. The thought of failing his family was eating him alive.  
Bato tried calming him down, but it didn't work. It was like he was absent, like there was something that terrified him even more than betraying his family's trust• even more than hurting his own self.  
Both of the boys were too absorbed in their own heads to talk about how scared they were of this battle so they just wished each other good luck and got ready.

 **Bato's POV**  
The leader yells GO SOLDIERS and suddenly everything feels like a dream. Everything is so vague, people around me are killing each other. There's so much blood. I spin around trying to find Koda, but he is nowhere to be found. I start getting so worried I almost dont even notice this huge man with the red armor coming aggressively towards me.  
"You're here", I remind myself, "this isnt a dream". "Dont lose. You got him. Fight for yourself. Fight for your family. Fight for your village. Fight for Hakoda".  
This sentence keeps on playing in my head until i realise that the man in red is now dead. I see the blood on my hands and I realise what just happened. I panic. I need someone. I need someone now. Wheres Koda? I need Koda. I start running towards nowhere. I am so lost right now, I cant seem to be able to distinguish my location so I stop and observe the fight going on around me. Suddenly I see someone lying on the snow. Wait a second, is that,  
KODAA I scream as i approach his now fully covered in blood and extremely cold body. What happened? Oh God Koda is dead. Oh God no. NO  
I start losing it. My voice gets louder and louder as I scream his name sobbing nonstop and suddenly I feel like all the walls I had been building around me to protect me for so long are being destroyed just by this image.  
"I love you Koda!" The words are sliding off my mouth so easily, like I've been keeping them locked up inside for too long. What am I even saying right now, i know i sound ridiculous but for some reason i cant stop now. It's like a door has opened and now it just cant be closed up again. "Please dont leave me... I cant live without you" I continue while I'm sobbing. "What am I even going to do without you? Please dont leave me. Since we were little kids you were always there for me. You are more that a brother to me. You always took care of me. Loved me more than anyone. You are perfect. The most perfect person in the world. You're so beautiful and smart and amazing. And I'm so sorry I didn't confess my feelings any sooner. I love you. I love you so much. Please dont leave me." A final tear slides down my face and I stand still staring at him thinking that we are in some kind of movie and that he will magically open his eyes. I'm so stupid. I suddenly look around. We are all alone. Where is everybody? How long was I crying? I don't know and I don't care. I need to save him. I grab him in bride style and I run to the healers' tent. I enter aggressively almost ready to break down again, but I dont. All of the women are looking at me in shock. I scream at them to help him and they quickly put him in a tub covered in water. There are five women water bending and healing him. I feel so tired. I look so strange. My eyes are so swollen form crying you cant even see my pupils. I am so pale from the cold and I have a wound at my ribcage. A light stab. I dont mind though. I am okay. The focus should be on Hakoda. I refuse any help and treatment the healers offer me. I'm not the one who needs help now. I hear that the fight isn't over yet, it just was transferred near and on their ships and that's why me and Hakoda were left alone. I also learn that there are some other injured men in other tents, but we are winning.  
With these thoughts running through my mind I fall asleep on the ground while Hakoda is still in the tub getting healed. "I'll just sleep for a while I say to myself. I want to be awake when Koda wakes up."

to be continued....


	2. Did I just say that?

**Bato's POV**

I woke up after two hours of sleeping with only one thing in my mind _HAKODA_. I was still so tired and feeling so drained mentally that led to me almost passing out as I tried to get up and find him. There were too many people inside the tent which made me realise that the battle had ended, but also gave me great anxiety and dizziness. After asking the healers I learn that the fire nation had left, leaving our village with many injuries both at our land and our soldiers. The healers assured us though, that everyone would be fine and told me that everyone was being taken care of. Even me. I instantly noticed that my wound had been cleaned up. My ribcage was now covered with a bandage and there were even clean clothes right next to where I had fell asleep before.  
I walked around trying to find Koda while stumbling upon many injured soldiers. I was trying to be sympathetic and act like I cared about all of them but actually the only person I actually cared about was Koda. He was the only person that mattered.  
I found him at the bed where the healers had transferred him. I was informed that as soon as his dad learned the news he came to see him. It was said that he was feeling guilty for everything so he left really quickly as he couldn't stand looking at his son all injured because of him.  
His mother had left 5 minutes before my waking up. She took care of him while I was asleep. She stood their by his side, holding back her tears, hoping he would wake up. He didn't though.  
Now it was my turn to stay with him. I didnt want to leave his side. I sat next to him and took his hand into mine. I took a deep breath and broke into tears again. The healers heard me and decided to give us some privacy. I really appreciated it but as soon as they closed the drapes I felt a cold breeze entering my body. I felt alone, helpless and I had a flashback of when I found him all bloody in the snow which led to me shivering and sweating• Still, I didn't leave his side.  
I stayed with him for the whole night and then the next day and again the night.  
His parents would come to check up on him but I would assure them that I wouldn't leave his side for even a second.  
And so it went. For the next 3 days I was there, holding his cold but soft hand. Looking at his beautiful face and admiring him even if he was just sleeping. Cause even then, he was a hero.  
He fought the fire nation. He was a hero. The most incredible one. But he was more than a hero. He was the reason why I was alive. My brother, my family, my everything. I loved him so much. He was the reason why I didnt sleep at night. Why I would take all this time walking alone. He was the reason why I built those walls up, to begin with, but also the only reason why i destroyed them.  
_He was everything to me_

I bursted into tears again.  
It was so painful seeing him like that. That must have been the third day after the fight and I hadn't left his side for a second. I was really exhausted and drained but I wasn't going to leave. Not while he needed me.  
My family and his family were worried about me but I didnt mind. They were visiting and constantly asking whether I needed to take a break, but the answer was always the same; i wasn't going to leave my best friend alone. 

At the forth day, he woke up. It was around 4:17 am and I was tidying up his bed when I heard him slightly groaning. I couldn't believe my ears. I looked at him. He was awake. His eyes were open and everything. He was okay. I let out a deep breath and bursted into tears. But this time they were tears of joy.  
He did everything he would do any other day. Exactly like nothing had happened. He looked at me with his beautiful eyes and smiled. He took my hand and held it hard. To show me that he was there. Alive. And even that, this simple move calmed me down. He wiped down my tears and then he started laughing. Oh how I've missed his beautiful laughter. It was like melody in my ears.  
He looked at me and said "Oh look at that, our strong, precious soldier have gone soft. For how long was I out? Like a century or something?" We both bursted into laughter and looked at each other's eyes silently.  
It was now 5:03am and I was laying in bed with him laughing and catching him up to everything that happened these days. One of the healers had just woken up and entered the tent and to her surprise she saw two 15 year olds laughing about nothing and everything at the same time.  
Around 6 am we decided to fall asleep. He didnt want to be alone no more so I layed in bed with him and we both slept for another 6 hours.  
It was the best sleep I had gotten in whole months since usually my thoughts were keeping me up at night.

I woke up a bit earlier from him and brought him breakfast. I sat next to him as the main healer came to do a last check up on his stamina. Everything was fine and while leaving she stood still, looked at him and said  
"You are extremely lucky, young man, to have a boyfriend like this. He didnt leave your side for a _second_ while you were healing. He must really love you"  
Hakoda really looked at me in question as that was the only part I had left out.  
"You did that? For me?" He asked, like he didnt know that I would do anything for him.  
_"I would do anything for you. Always. I'd give my life for you without a hesitation, no questions asked."_ wait a second, did I just say that?  
We were now really close to each other. We could hear each other's heartbeat.  
And so Hakoda leaned in and kissed me, without any hesitation.  
And it was incredible. It was soft, and slow, and passionate and everything I ever wanted it to be. And then he stopped. And he looked at me...  


> _"I've loved you since the moment I met you. I've loved every bit of you. Your smile, your hair, your mind, your soul. I've loved the way my name sounds when you say it and the feeling I get each time I see you. I love every single little piece of you.  
>  I love you"_

  
And with my arms still around his neck and my now blushing cheeks I kissed him again and whispered quiet enough just so that noone else would hear it, quiet enough so that noone would steal it.  
 _"I love you too"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Than you all soo much for all the support. I really hope you like it cause it's the first time In writing a fanfic. <3


	3. And now what?

Seven months have passed since their first kiss and the two boys were now laying at Hakoda's actual bed talking about things only they could understand. Things were getting better every day. Bato's trauma and flashbacks were dramatically reduced and they were both feeling much better. Every now and then Bato would do this thing that Hakoda loved. He would get close to him and give him one quick, soft but still passionate kiss filled with tension. Enough tension for both of them to stay quiet for some seconds and only think about it, about their partner.  
That was the happiest anyone had seen them in years. And still noone knew their secret. For the rest of the village they were just two best friends doing bestfriend stuff. Not even their parents knew.  
And as Hakoda had said a million times **they would never find out** or else...  
Then he would usually start crying. Hakoda loved Bato more than anything but he was terrified of what would happen if his dad found out. He wasn't even sure about his sexuality. He sure knew that Bato was the love of his life, but as he was saying, he couldnt have been gay since there used to be this attraction to this other tribe girl... Kya  
Bato's feeling were clearer. He knew he was gay. He knew that he loved Hakoda unconditionally, from the moment they started hanging out with each other. He knew that he was always going to be the one. The one to whom he would always come back. The love of his life. Forever and always.  
They were both really scared for their future. The water tribes weren't that conservative but they would never accept their leader's son to be in a gay relationship.  
They would deport them from the village and their parents would be left disappointed and dishonoured.  
None of these thoughts were said out loud this time and eventhough they had talked about them a million times they both stayed silent.  
They looked at each other's eyes and Hakoda leaned in and took his boyfriend's lips into a beautiful passionate kiss. They needed each other more than anything. They only had each other. They never wanted to break up. No. They loved each other. But they knew that life was going to break them apart. Life in a village like that would be miserable and they both knew it. The more they kept it hidden the more it was eating them alive. And then something happened.  
They were both thinking about the exact same thing.  
_"Let's leave"_ said Bato  
These words. These two words were everything Hakoda ever wanted to hear.  
He shook his head affirmatively and smiled. 

**Hakoda's POV**  
The kiss that followed was more than beautiful. There was something to it. We were both feeling free. Soon enough we would break every little thread that was holding us back.  
We really were in love with each other.  
And so we kissed. It was a passionate and slow kiss.  
I was holding onto Bato like he was my oxygen. My last chance on breathing. And so did him.  
He was just as terrified as I was, but still. He didnt talk about his own feelings and fears. He would always let me talk and cry and get it out of my system. And late at night sometimes I would hear him slightly crying and I would always hold his hand and hug him, to remind him that I'm here.  
Seven months have passed since we confessed our feelings and since then we would sleep at the same bed. Every night. Our parents realised that we were old enough to have our own tent and they knew that we had each other's backs so they trusted us and gave us our own space. Ofcourse they didnt know that we were sleeping at the same bed but the fact that we had our own space had really helped with everything.  
Bato's parents knew that something was up. They weren't strict and they would understand. And Bato wanted to tell them but he didnt out of respect for me. He knew what would happen if my father learned it, so he didnt say anything to anyone for me, because he loved me more than anything. And so he was dealing with his thoughts alone.  
It was harder for him. He had been dealing with his own sexuality alone for a long time. He knew that he was gay and that was really hard on him since he could easily get thrown out of our village because of it. Every now and then he would just hug me from the back and whisper in my ear  
"At least I have you". Each time reminding me how much he loves me. Because of me he had to deal with himself alone. He didnt talk to me alot about how much he wanted to tell his parents because he didnt want to put me in an uncomfortable position. Oh how much I loved him.

We kept on kissing and kissing and kissing. We ended up at our bed.  
I ended up on top of him kissing him passionately. I needed him.  
The time passed and our kisses became deeper. I took his many layers of clothing off and even if it was 4am and minus degrees outside we still werent cold at all.  
Bato looked at my eyes, while he got on top of me and took elegantly all of my clothing off.  
The night was beautiful and we had never been more in love than then.  
We didn't know what we were doing. Neither of us had any experience, but we didn't mind. We were fueled by love. Our thoughts and worries werent there any more. We were exploring and experiencing everything together. Experimenting with ourselves, finding our likes and dislikes.  
There was nothing in the world keeping us from surrendering ourselves completely to each other. The stars were brighter than ever and when the only source of lighting we had, a tiny plain candle, was finally put out by a light breeze we both knew there was nothing holding us from letting ourselves drown in our sea of emotions.  
And so we did. I completely gave myself to him.  
We crushed our walls completely. Everything was out in the open; his complicated but incredible mind, his beautiful soul, every piece of his perfect body. And so was I. I didnt care about anything. I was so fragile when i was with him. Like a little kid. Every little insecurity was now visible, but I didnt feel exposed. He had already seen me naked even when I was wearing clothes. He kissed every little part of my body. Every scar, every spot that I've been hiding.  
My chest  
My back  
My neck  
My hands  
My hips  
My thighs  
I wasn't ashamed of anything when I was with him. He loved every part of my body without an exception.  
And then, in this bed, in this room filled with sexual pleasure and tension. I took my hot sweating body on top of his, which was now quivering from the pleasure and layed next to him. I whispered to his ear; _We're staying here, right here. I am not running away. You've done so many things for me, sweetie. Now its time for me to do the same._

**I love you.**

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of it so far. I know I'm not the greatest writer but I'm open to constructive criticism so if you have anything to say, comment or propose just leave a comment  
> Tysm <33


End file.
